


Get Me Out of Here

by LuckySiren



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asylum, Blood and Violence, F/F, F/M, Insanity, Murder, Original Character Death(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 10,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22274149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckySiren/pseuds/LuckySiren
Summary: This is not your ordinary insane asylum. This is the story of an asylum for the criminally and mentally insane and all of whom are kids. Each have their own stories and reasons for being admitted to the Asylum. They also all share the same wish: to be able to get out. This asylum has a twist as not all of the patients belong there.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> if any person or place seems familiar it is strictly a coincidence. This is a work of mine I'm transferring from another writing site.

**The Beginning of Hell**

She woke up, unsure of where she was and of what had happened. She tried to move but found she couldn't due to some restraints. She was put in a strait jacket and chained to the bed. The girl began to panic and screamed until a doctor came into the room. "Good you're awake now. Please stop the screaming or else we will sedate you again." She calmed down slightly and the doctor smiled reassuringly. "W-where am I?" The doctor ignored her question and began to ask his own questions "Do you know who you are?" The girl nodded and replied, "I'm Samantha Hayes, youngest daughter of Richard Hayes." The doctor nodded and took a few notes. "Good. Now tell me, what is the last thing you remember?" Just as Samantha was about to respond, a low raspy voice spoke in her heads. _Lie!! Tell him lies, it will save us. If you wish to be free then lie!!_ The doctor noticed Samantha's hesitation and wrote something down. "Is everything alright Samantha? Are you hearing things that aren't there?" Again another get softer voice told her to lie. "I'm okay...I'm just focusing on what I last remember."

The doctor nodded, excepting this excuse as a sound reason and motioned her to continue. "If I answer that question....can I go home?" The doctor didn't answer her question and repeated his question. "I...I remember blacking out...and arguing with daddy because he did something. He hurt me by sending my sister away..." The doctor stopped her there. "According to my notes, Melissa Hayes crashed your fathers car and then was never seen again after about a month after healing." Samantha growled at the doctor and struggled against her restraints. "My father is a liar!!! He sent my sister away and did the same to me!!" The doctor made some notes before asking a final question. "Do you remember what happened before you woke up here?" Samantha closed her eyes trying to remember. "I remember arguing then going to my room...I blacked out then." The doctor nodded and wrote things down. As Sam waited, another voice spoke. _Good girl...a little less of the anger attitude would be nice. But keep lying like that and we may survive long enough to escape_. The doctor stared at Samantha for a while which caused her to whimper.

"Don't be afraid. You are safe here at St. Ann's insane asylum for the mentally and criminally insane." Samantha's eyes widened as the doctor freed her. "Here you will be given proper education, food and treatment. Consider this a...dorm for a boarding school...just much more security and such. I recommend seeing doctors twice a day for your medicine and a therapist once a week. You are able to wear regular clothes unless you get moved to the maximum security ward. Take these pills, they will help you adjust for tonight." Samantha took them and swallowed them against the voices in her head wishes. The doctor nodded and helped her up. He then took her to her room. "This is your private room. There are no roommates but you do have people on either side of you. Tomorrow you shall be allowed to mingle with our other "residents". Your mother packed you a bag so get settled. Tomorrow begins your own personal hell." The doctor walks out manically laughing and locked the door. Samantha set her stuff up then curled up in bed as the voices began screaming at her. She covered her ears and cried herself to sleep. For once, she welcomed the nightmares and pure darkness that overtook her sleep.


	2. New Faces

**Victor p.o.v.**

The yelling from outside told me it was time to get up to face another day in this god forsaken hell hole. Once I got up and looked in the mirror, I sighed. There were new scratches. _Time for more questions and being called a liar and emo. 'Victor if only you told the truth then you could leave here.'_ Victor just rolled his eyes and exited his room when someone bumped into him. "Hey watch where you're going psycho," Victor growled. "S-sorry...please don't hurt me...." Victor looked down at who said that and was taken back. It was a girl of medium height and perfectly endowed. She had strawberry blonde hair with neon green highlights that just worked for her. What really made him taken back were her eyes. They were green with a slight blue hue but they had a sad, broken look in them. Victor ran a hand through his hair sighing. "Sorry...you're new here arent you?" The girl nodded and looked to the ground, obviously scared. _Don't fall for it Victor...remember she's here for a reason._ "D-do you know if a Melissa Hayes has been here?" she asked rather timidly. "Sorry babe n- _oof!"_ Victor double over clutching his stomach. The new girl had socked him in the gut pretty hard. "I'm not your babe and babe isn't my name. Its Samantha to the likes of you and friends know me as Sam," she said with such malice that made Victor shudder. He nodded and straightened up. "I'm Victor, sorry for calling you babe. And you've made an impression on everyone here. Want a tour of this facility?" Sam nodded. "Yes please Victor." He chuckled. "I wouldn't be so nice and trusting Samantha. Remember you're in an insane asylum and all of us are here for reasons that make us nutjobs." Sam nodded and eyed Victor.

**Samantha p.o.v.**

_So Victor just warned me to not be nice yet he is....what's his angle here?_ Sam thought as she looked at him closely. His hair was dark brown, almost black and it was to his shoulders. Normally it would look like a hippie look but he pulled it off. The hair matched his eyes, a dark brown that invited you to get lost in them. His taste in clothes was impressive, the emo-hipster look. Couldn't figure out why such a normal looking kid was trapped in this hell. Sam noticed that she was staring and quickly looked away hoping it went unnoticed. But with her luck, he noticed. "Were you sizing me up? Trying to see if I had a weakness or if I'm killable?" He asked with a look of malice. Sam's eyes widened with fear. "N-no! I would never...unless I had reason to...." **_Shut up girl! We need him! You are scaring him off!_** Sam fell to her knees holding her head. With tears falling she screamed, "Shut up! Leave me alone!" Victor looked at her and saw her tense up. "I wouldn't do that Em." Sam grabbed the hand that touched her shoulder and twisted it and was about to break it when she heard a girl whimper in pain. She immediately let go and looked at the girl. She was small with brunette hair but had a small smile and held her hand. "Its gonna be okay. Its gonna be okay. Its gonna be okay." The girl then knocked on a table near by three times. Sam shakily stood up and faintly smiled back. "I'm so sorry...please-" before Sam finished the girl interrupted. "I'm Emily, you are?" "I-I'm Samantha...you can call me Sam for short. Have you met Victor?"

**Emily p.o.v.**

"Of course I know him! He's like my big brother here! Was he being nice? Did he call you babe? Are you new here?" Emily fired off smiling as Victor smiled. "He sorta was, yea he did, and that I am. I woke up here last night." Emily examined her closely and Sam backed up some. "I have determined two things! 1. You and me are gonna be best friends if not sisters! 2. You were the maniac I heard screaming last night." Sam turned red and nodded. "Lets get on with the tour of our supposed "dorm" area!" Sam lightened up a bit and smiled just as a bell went off. Everyone that was out and about looked down and became glum. "Come on Sam...its group therapy time." Sam backed up a bit. "No no...I was not told of this...I am not going." Emily gently took her hand. "Its part of treatment here so you must go." Sam looked down and groaned. Emily smiled and kissed her hand. "No hiding, they check rooms. Lets go introduce you to the madhouse loonies!" Emily skipped off dragging Sam who grabbed Victor with a look that said _help me._ Victor shook his head and helped Emily drag Sam to group.


	3. Meeting the Loons

**Sams P.O.V.**

Emily and Victor held me in my seat so i couldnt bolt out the door. Since i couldnt move, i looked around. I was kinda shocked to see the group mainly comprised of girls but then again we are pretty crazy. Anyways, based on how many people were here i could tell it was gonna be a long group. I noticed there was one girl staring at me but i quickly looked away. From the corner of my eye, i saw her smirking. I gulped slightly and looked down to my feet. Emily nudged me and whispered, "Dont look down. Its a sign of weakness." I nodded and was just about to raise my head when the voices screamed to stay looking down. For once i was able to ignore them and looked up. So me being me, i took the chance to see if there were any adults in this place. Only people present at the moment were us crazy teenagers. So i got up and walked to the door and immediately tensed up as someone stalked up behind me. I was prepared to fight this person when i felt fangs rip into my shoulder. Last thing i remember is screaming and the feeling of anger before the blackness overwhelmed my senses. 

**Victor P.O.V.**

I couldnt do anything but watch as Juliet bit into Samantha's shoulder. Her scream hurt my ears but then it turned into maniac laughter. Soon Samantha had Juliet pinned to the ground. Of course it took some strength and caused her some bodily harm but she was alive which was a miracle itself. "Samantha let her up. If you get busted, its maximum security for you," i said trying to restore the fragile peace we had. Surprisingly she actually listened to me and sat back down in her seat. Any time someone tried to touch her, she would growl at them. She didnt growl at Emily or i which was intriguing. I noticed Juliet was missing a fang and was about to say something when the doctor finally walked in. He saw the blood and shook his head. "Juliet what were you told about not bloodying up the new patients?" As was usual she said nothing, but glared at Samantha. The doctor used this time to start the session. "Everyone we have a new patient so that means its introduction time. Meet Samantha Hayes, all around nut job." He purposely added that last bit to add insult to injury. Samantha looked down after the insult. "Doc that was harsh...she doesnt even know why shes here," i spoke up. "Of course you speak up for her Victor. Why dont you start off the intros then Mister Innocent? Say your name and why you are here."

**Natasha P.O.V.**

I noticed a new girl had walked into the room. She saw me staring and looked away quickly. I couldnt help smirking at how shy she was. Then there was the incident with the creepy tiger girl attacking her. I didnt find that odd at all. What i did find odd was Victor snapping her out of that moment of insanity. Then he stands up for her to the doctor which is very typical of him. She obviously doesnt care for him. "Why dont i go first instead of Mr. Hero?" I said sarcastically. Everyone but the new girl looked at me. Oh yea i dont really speak in groups so they were probably shocked. "Hey new psycho, look at me when im talking." She didnt even flinch at the insult but rather looked at me with contempt. "The name is Natasha and im here for being so sadistic that i tortured then murdered my victims. Want to say hi to them?" I asked smirking and stood up. Everyone but her quickly backed away. "Oh so no fear?" She stood up and stared me down with those odd eyes of hers. "Do you mind not staring at me?" I asked in annoyance. She smiled politely and spoke with a southern accent and spoke real nicely. Too bad what she said was far from nice. "Well sure hun, i was only getting a good look at our first victim. Oh by the way, call me Sam and im here cause i snapped at my father. Oh and watch that pretty little face of yours. Wouldnt want it clawed now would we?" She smirked. Something about that threw me off until it dawned on me. She had one of that tiger girl's fangs in her shoulder. "Well Sam, call me Nat and you best sleep with one eye open." She smirked even more at me and nonchalantly said, "Good thing i dont sleep." I now am slightly afraid of this chick and also wanna be her friend.


	4. Everyone Shut Up

**No ones p.o.v.**

Natasha and Samantha just had their exchange of words and currently staring each other down. The doctor watched them for a while then sighed when neither made a move. "Alright Natasha sit down and lets move on. Um...Juliet wanna go?" The tiger girl eyed the doctor with a look of malice when a small girl spoke up. "Her name is Juliet and shes here for being a weeping angel and murdering people...im Hannah and im here cause i snapped after being bullied." Sam just blinked at the two girls when she heard the doctor mutter, "stupid nutjob."

**Natasha pov**

When Sam calmly stood up and walked to the doctor, i noticed something wrong. Her eyes had changed to almost neon blue and she had a menacing grin. "Mind repeating that louder?" The doctor looked at Sam. "I called her a stupid nutjob. What are you gonna do about it psycho bitch?" That was obviously the wrong thing to say to Sam. I watched intrigued as she pulled the fang from her shoulder and slammed it into the guy's eye without flinching. In fact, she was about to torture this guy. "Samantha!" I yelled and she looked at me. "No torturing the poor doc. He is insane himself." That seemed to snap her out of her fit of anger as her eyes went back to their normal odd color. She spit on the doctor and kicked him before takin her seat again. Everyone just stared at her and i saw why. She was licking the blood off her fingers with a cruel grin. _Note to self, do not piss her off or else she may go for my blood._

**Hannahs pov**

I just watched the new girl, Samantha, attack the doctor. Apparently he called me a stupid nutjob...again. Surprising though was the fact that Natasha snapped her out of her anger but what Samantha did was gross. "Samantha...why did you attack him?" I asked her curiously. She stopped and looked at me dead in the eye. "You said you were here from snapping after being bullied. Calling you that name is bullying. You have a chance of actually leaving this hell hole. Im also against bullies. And i hated his face," she said way too seriously. I was about to comment when she fell to her knees holding her head screaming. "EVERYBODY SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" We kinda just stared until she started to spasm. That was when we panicked until a girl...Kate i think...ran to her. She held her still and whispered things...repeatedly while trying to keep her straight. Natasha walked over once Sam started to calm down and slapped the hell out of Sam. Sam stiffened and barely whimpered and whispered softly, "Daddy wheres Melissa?" 


	5. Um...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know these are short its meant to be a quick read as it was written pretty quickly

**No one's pov**

Everyone remained silent and just stared at Sam in confusion when she happened to snap out of her fit. "W-what happened while i was...out of it?" No one dared speak up at first then Kate finally did. "You...asked daddy where melissa is..." Sam stayed silent as Kate rubbed her back.

**Victor pov**

"Wait...you asked about a Melissa Hayes when we first spoke...is she your sister?" I asked the scarily silent Sam. I got a small nod from her as Kate, a pretty cute girl, helped her up. Surprisingly Natasha also helped calm her. "Why dont you tell us about you Samantha...we will finish our intros later." The only thing i got from her was a squeak. "What?" She sighed and mumbled. "Speak up...we all need to hear you." "Ugh...fine. Im Samantha Hayes...melissa hayes is my older sister and she went poof because of daddy." "Define poof," Natasha said. Sam said nothing at first until she was goaded. "He sent her away to someplace like this cause he hates us!" Everyone was taken back when Natasha remembered what Sam said in her intro. "You snapped at your dad so he put you in here as punishment?" Sam nodded and Kate held her. I just shook my head. "Theres no way that this place would do that," i stated. "It would if he paid them a bunch of money. I have the same issues Mel did...but its not enough to be put in here..." I asked, "what issues is that exactly?" Sam looked at me directly as she spoke. "I hear voices, bipolar, anger issues, insomnia and crippling nightmares. Is that what it takes to be put in this damn place?"

**Kate p.o.v.**

I was shocked that Samantha was in here for that. "Sweetie, you dont need to be in here for any of that. Your father is a dick...no offense." Sam smiled and looked at Kate. She had dark blue hair which made her pale grey eyes sparkle. The nose ring was pretty cool and it made Kate even cuter in Sam's opinion. "Im Kate by the way...and i am insane and have OCD."


	6. Oh Shit

Time passed since the whole group meeting. Everyone basically met each other and such. Sam tried to stay alone when Kate started working her as if to make her more social. It looked like it was working since Sam was being a bit more social and seemed a bit different. Emily seemed to think something fishy was going on as to what Sam and Kate were doing. She grabbed Victor and asked him to help her since Sam was her best friend.

It turns out that late at night, Kate would sneak out of her room and into Sams. And throughout the night that is where she would stay and Sam's screams were all but silent. Victor decided to use the secret spy port to look in and see what was going on. He quickly looked and then grabbed Emily and sprinted off. "Victor what did you seeee?" He wouldnt answer Emily. Natasha just laughed and bluntly said, "Emily, Sam and Kate are dating and he caught them in the act."

Emily's eyes widened as she freaked with squeals. "They were frickle frackling*?! I ship them. OTP, KAM IS OTP!!!" Victor looked at natasha and whispered something into her ear. She nodded. "Ive been known Vic...i got curious myself....not like we can do anything...we are insane ourselves." Less than two hours later, there were murderous screams coming from Sam's room which startled everyone. She hasnt had screams like that for about a month. Once they got there, Sam looked to be beaten with a few needles sticking out of her. Kate was over her yelling,

"Shut up you filthy piece of dog shit!! You deserve your punishments!" She then proceeded to kick Sam multiple times. No one did anything cause Sam stood up slowly and ripped the needles from herself, causing a lot of blood to freely flow. She had a look of pure fear on her which seemed odd until we saw Kate's face. It was glazed over; a sign of Kates fits of insane PTSD. What seemed odd was the violence of it. Normally kate freaked out and hid in her room.

She was about to go after Sam again when Emily tackled her to the ground and started forcefully stabbing a rusty spoon into her throat and face. No one dared to stop Emily which seemed out of the ordinary in Emily being so violent. That was until she stepped back, covered in blood and eerily said, "i murder for senpai." She walked over to sam and placed to spoon as an offering of sorts. Sam twitched and picked up the spoon and looked down at Emily and scarily said, "Senpai will notice you soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * frickle frackling is a term my young friend coined to mean sex. also from here on out there arent really any POVs anymore.


	7. Fresh Jail Bait

After the murder of Kate, everything settled back down. Everyone kinda stayed away from Sam since she brought death with her. People were also wary of Emily. The only person crazy enough to speak to Sam was a girl named Jewel. Not much was known about her since she was quiet unless speaking to Sam, Emily or Naomi. It wasn't long before Sam got to know everyone on some level. But what was trickier was getting to know Sam. Savannah, a psychotic girl who hates being touched, was nominated to stalk Sam at night while in her room. That really didnt end well when Sam found her and it turned into an attempt on Sam's life. Thankfully neither girl died but Sam was put under those special sleepy time drugs so she could be moved to maximum security solitary confinement for a month. What that basically meant was Sam was locked up and given special treatments and drugs which drove her more insane. During that month, a few new people were brought in.

A girl with short, bright blue hair was sarcastically mouthing off to Emily who giggled. Turns out the girl's name was Julia Henderman and she was a true basket case. She had murdered her parents in a fit after a session of shock therapy. Sad thing is that she just turned 16 and would never be able to leave the asylum unless she died or was transferred. More was learned about Savannah ad well. It turns out that she has legit reasons for hating to be touched but isnt very forthcoming. Naomi and Jewel became best friends over the fact that Naomi hunted "vampires" and Jewel believes vampires killed her parents. The next person that came in was rather interesting. The kid's actual name was Skylar and she was pretty wicked but her alter was an absolute ass. And to put the icing on the cake, she was dating herself! Tiger girl....Juliet is her name I think...she mellowed out somewhat. I think her last fight is still lingering like her missing fang...which was never recovered. Some old kids came back after transferring back. They were twin girls, Clarisse and Maddie and they were truly crazy. They had the exact same thing as each other which made it worse when one had an episode.

The last transfer that first week Sam was gone was Kate Ripley, the girl who finally fought back. We really couldnt learn much from them because they all wouldnt really talk. The month passed by slowly and uneventful which put all of us on edge. Fnally it was Sam's day to come back and at the same time we got fresh jail bait who is a mix of me and Sam. I was waiting for Sam cause no one else would welcome her. We all knew solitary confinement was bad and worried she was more screwed up. "Leave Natasha...not safe." The look Sam has was terrifying and i loved it. "Sorry but no. Its group time and there are new people. Lets go...you must meet the fresh jail bait. You’ll like Alexandria, she is murderously insane like you and i." And with that Sam let me lead her to the group therapy.


	8. Welcome Back

As we entered the room, heads turned to look at Natasha and i. Some of the new people just watched, Tiger Girl glared at me which was understandable. Surprisingly it was the same doctor from the first group. I couldnt help noticing a girl with a half shaved head. Natasha leaned over and whispered, "shaved head is Alexandria, do not piss her off." The doctor cleared his throat in am irritated manor. Natasha pulled Sam to their seats. "Welcome back to group yet again, now most of you psychotic freaks know each other. This late comer is Samantha, she just came back from maximum security." At the mention of those words i completely blacked out. During this black out i relived the memories of what happened in that place. The shock therapy along with water torture were brutal but not as bad as some of the other practices. I still have wounds from them that will leave more scars. I hate these doctors, how would they like it if i did that to them? Anyways after those tortures were done i started to see a blur of what was happening on the real world and yet again blood was spilled. And that shaved head girl was smirking at me and something just snapped and i lost sight again. 


	9. Hope at Last

_Well I guess this Sam chick truly is mental. I mean she just attacked the doctor and from what I heard this is the second attack that she has done to him. I’m actually surprised to say that her attack is quite brutal and I love it! Okay sure her attacking some idiot over words exchanged is a bit insane but this is the place to be insane. Oh shit she has finally finished with what is left of that idiot and is now advancing towards me._ As Alex realized what was happening Sam had already attempted to claw her. ”Yo! Snap out of it you insane bitch!” Alex bitch slapped Sam back into reality. Sam held the side of her face as it reddened with the handprint. “Thanks…um…who did I nearly kill this time?” Sam asked the girl trying to refocus her eyes. Alex only pointed to the half-dead doctor lying in a pool of his own blood as Juliet stared at it while sitting in the pool.

Orderlies rushed into the room and surveyed the scene. “Miss Hayes you know what this means don’t you? Another 3 months in maximum security as per the rules dealing with outbursts of this nature.” Sam’s eyes widened as she went full blown panic mode and began screaming and throwing chairs, begging to never go back there. She made promises to do anything as long a she didn’t have to go back. “She didn’t do it. I did,” said a small quiet voice. Everyone looked over to Emily and she shook her head and pointed to her left. She pointed to the one no one had expected. She had pointed to Juliet otherwise known as tiger girl. Sam looked questioningly to Juliet who nodded to Hannah as a response. Once the orderlies got over the initial shock of her actually speaking they took her away. “You know what this means…an attack of this nature gives you 6 months in maximum security. Now are you sure you did this to him?”

Juliet nodded and walked out the room but only after clawing and biting the second orderly to prove a point of just how dangerous she was. Once the doctor and his blood was cleaned up and taken out, everyone had looked to Hannah for an explanation. Hannah looked down as she sighed and twiddled her thumbs. Sam cleared her throat before she finally gave in. “Juliet felt like she owed you for sticking up for me against him and she hates owing people. And the fact that you broke down shows you understand her sacrifice so don’t waste it.” Everyone looked to Sam as if waiting for her to say something or do anything. In reality all Sam did was sit in a chair and go silent with her eyes closed. Turns out this was not a smart idea considering a new doctor was brought in. She was tall and obviously a babe by the way some of the people drooled while staring at her. Her name tag read _Dr. Ivanka_ but no last name which in itself is odd but its an asylum. She looked around the room at all of the people and gave a no nonsense smile. “And today marks a fresh start so starting tomorrow at the next group we will do fresh intros and start over.”

Everyone lost a lot of tension but it wasn’t fully at peace. Ivanka noticed this and made a mental note to fix that while working with them. Sam saw her as a sign of new hope but didn’t want to let it show. She knew that showing hope was a sign of weakness. All of the people in the room just eyed each other before focusing on the blood covered Sam. Ivanka tilted her head and got a hard look. “Ah yes Miss Hayes, I do believe you should go clean up and no you will not go alone for I feel that would not be wise in your current state of mind.” Before anyone could volunteer Dr. Ivanka began to escort Sam out herself but guards came in directly after. “I can help you Sam, but you have to trust me and get the others to trust me as well. Understand?” Sam nodded while they kept walking to her room.


	10. Denial

With Sam and the new doctor out of the room, the loons began discussing their darkest fantasies which caused the guards to leave the room. This is naturally what was wanted so they could speak freely. Victor was the one to speak up as he looked over to Savannah. “I know it was traumatic for you but what was learned during the time you were spying on Sam? Is she the loon to break us out or a spy implanted by the doctors?” Savannah wouldn’t speak until Natasha threatened to touch her. “No...not a spy. She’s insane…yells at those voices to go silent so she can think…and she talks about seeing Melissa.” Everyone silently processed this information, trying to figure out how to use it to their advantage not caring about the others or the consequences. The walk to Sam’s room was silent but not the silence due to fear but rather a semi-peaceful silence. Dr. Ivanka noticed Sam’s ease around her and grinned to herself. _This one is easy to manipulate. She is definitely the key to getting the others to trust me._ In Sam’s room there was many photos of a seemingly happy family or so it looked to Ivanka. Closer inspection revealed them to be of 3 girls who Ivanka knew to be Sam and her sister and her mother. “Samantha I wish to do a private therapy session with you after you get cleaned up.” Sam only nodded and cleaned up and changed clothes before waiting on the doctor to lead her to her office. “No no, we will do it here. I figure this is more comfortable than some stupid chair.” They started to do these private therapy sessions for about a month and a half when all the loons started to like Ivanka. That’s how she knew that Sam was doing exactly what she wanted. Ivanka decided that she would make it seem that she was being nice and decided to give them a thing called mail day. So she gathered up all the letters that they were sent and called them up and gave them the stacks, but in sam’s case it was but a single thin envelope. Naturally Ivanka gave them the mail in group therapy so everyone saw it and began to pity Sam that was until her face lit up. “It’s from mom!” She ripped open the letter with a huge smile. Everyone did the same and no one noticed Sam’s smile vanish or her even running to her room. If they had, they would have seen the beginning stages of denial. It was the next morning when the doctor had asked them to share what they had read in their letters. Sam chose to go last and then proceeded to lie about what hers said. Only Natasha knew what it had truly said due to her snooping.


	11. Revolting Plan of Action

A week after the letters were given out, there was a final new comer since he took the very last available room in the place. He oozed an aura of pure vicious violence and for some odd reason that drew Sam to him. He was the quiet type for the most part. He was only there for two weeks before his first incident which was a record for that place. It was between him and Kate for some odd reason. He had found the urge or rather want to gut her with the plastic cutlery we get to eat with during meals. Kate was rushed to the medic station that then transported her out of this hell. Dr. Ivanka had not been too happy with this development for she did not want us to leave her care.The six months had passed and it came the time for Juliet to be released from maximum security. The guy, who’s name became known as Ryan, did not like there was a new person added to the group since he had just got rid of one. He watched and waited before picking off another of the patients here.

Thankfully Sam had stopped him from seriously hurting Hannah. This promoted him to watch Sam in an almost stalker like way. Natasha was still making a plan on how to confront Sam with her lie about the letter when she grinned. She had thought of the best way to get her information and to scare the crap out of Sam as a little bit of revenge for their very first meeting. During one of Sam’s private therapy sessions, Natasha had gathered up everyone including Ryan. Most of them there wouldn’t go near him out of fear. The news came back that Kate Ripley did not survive his attack and Hannah had been transferred to a more suitable location for her condition. That was not a good week for the patients since this had angered Ivanka greatly. Once everyone sorta settled down that is when Natasha spoke up. “Back when we got our mail, Sam lied about what hers had said.” Everyone just shook their heads at Natasha as she tried to tell them that Sam leaving wasn’t happening.

“I broke into her room and read the letter myself. She is not leaving here, in fact her mother wrote to let her know that her father was claiming that she was away at a boarding school when a horrible accident happened. I believe she is planning an escape and I want Ryan to get her to confess to it.” It was dead silent as Natasha finished explain just how she wanted this to go down. Her sadistic nature shined throughout this plan since some of the people were to be used as bait and if that did not work then Ryan was to kill Sam so nothing could happen. Skylar muttered, “Why don’t we just kill her and be done with this shit?” She and Ryan seemed to like this idea but Natasha glared at Skylar and pinned her to the ground and started biting at her throat rapidly. By the time orderlies were able to pull her off, Skylar’s throat was destroyed and she lay choking on blood gasping for air. In the three minutes it took the orderlies to transport her, Skylar was dead. It was becoming pretty clear to Clarisse that this place was driving everyone to the point of murder if it meant release from this hell hole. She went to her sister and mentioned this observation and they too concocted a horrendous plan that would counter Natasha’s but at a cost.


	12. The Final Snap

Natasha set her plan into actiontha night. Everyone had cornered Sam in the common room and luckily Ivanka came around with fresh letters. Again Sam only got a single thin envelope. Everyone watched Sam, waiting for her to go first. The next thing they saw was her running out the room crying. The doctor took the letter and hurried after, leaving the others alone with their letters. "I wonder what made her cry," Natasha mused out loud to the group. Little did anyone realize Ryan had slipped out to follow them. About ten minutes later he came back with a smug smirk. "Plan to kill is officially aborted by my order." Before Nat could argue, Ivanka came back alone looking solemn. "Miss Hayes is in solitary confinement voluntarily due to recent family issues. Since it's not a punishment she can have a visitor. Sign ups are required and you only get thirty minutes until dinner time." First name to go on the list surprisingly was Ryan. It drew weird looks from everyone but he just skipped out to go visit. He stayed with her the entire thirty minutes which got people talking about them being a couple. Next to go visit was Natasha cause she wanted to get information. At first she just sat there in the awkward silence for ten minutes before breaking it. "Why did you lie about your first letter?" She finally asked. "I'm not gonna stay here...2 weeks Nat." Sam said no more so Nat left unsure of her meaning or time frame. It came time for group session but the doctor and a few people never showed. In the eerie silence, the escape alarm sounded scaring everyone. During this time, Nat questioned Ryan. "Her sister was killed. She's planning to escape now shut up and play your role."


	13. The First Phase

Before Natasha could even ask a single question to clarify, orderlies rushed them all to their rooms and locked them in. The facility remained on lock down till morning when everyone was summoned to the therapy room. There were few people missing but two of them was accounted for. Ivanka came in followed by orderlies wheeling in two heavily sedated patoents that were kept in straight jackets. Upon closer inspection it was learned that they were none other than Savannah and Emily. With the silence and high tension, everyone was on edge at what the doctor would do. Soon she spoke up and it was obvious she was beyond furious. "As you all may know, we had two people attempt to escape from here last night. Consider their current condition a warning for escape attempts. Try it and be heavily drugged and locked up for two months while in this jacket with no one for company but doctors and their thoughts." With this tidbit of information, Natasha snapped her head up quickly.

"Now that you know why they will be missing, any questions before they go bye bye?" At first no one spoke up then came "Why did they try to escape?" Clarisse asked softly. "That is what we wish to find out so go ahead and talk to them." They all sat silently for a while before ivanka got bored and spoke up. "Alright we will discuss-" "Not a damn thing till they themselves speak alright doc?" Julia interrupted to Ivanka's annoyance but agreed to avoid a rather brutal conflict. After about five hours the two were finally not as drugged and were able to be coherent. "Alright you two start talking. Why was there an escape attempt?" Nat asked bluntly. Savannah just shrugged and all Emily would say is, "Escape for Senpai." No one would say anything for they knew they were being watched by the doctor. Once nothing else was said or done for a bit, Ivanka had them restrained and drugged again and locked in their rooms. This left the rest of them alone in the room and a collective sigh of relief was released.

"So...senpai said to escape?" Nat questioned. "I picked up on that too...if only we..." Victor started but ran off to Sam's room, something dawning on him. "Sam you wake?" There was no response at first but then a groggy, "Whats up?" Victor noticed this was not Sam so he played it cool. "I was wondering if you would like to eat breakfast with us and just checking to see how you were in general?" The doctor spoke up, "That's nice of you Victor. Samantha will gladly join you for breakfast. Tell the others she will join the group." Victor did and soon a puffy eyed Sam joined the group at their table. "What were those alarms last night?" Everything was explained to her and they waited for her reaction. "Phase one complete...two weeks left." She then finished her breakfast and went back to her room leaving everyone in shock. "Did she cause the escape?" No one said a word and just took in this unspoken news.


	14. According to Plan or a Ruse?

A week had passed since the attempt and everyone was on edge. No one knew what Sam had planned to happen. Little did anyone know that Sam was pulling strings, manipulating people. This naturally created a rift among the loonies. Alex had befriended Emily and was pissed Sam used her. Alex cornered Sam and started beating her up. Sam let her and was grinning which unnerved Alex just enough to make her hesitate. "Why are you grinning at me? Im beating you to a pulp!" After spitting out some blood, Sam said, "All is going according to plan. Week one is a success." Alex let go and started backing away. "Y-you planned this?! You are insane...I like you." Sam just shrugged and eerily said, "Maybe, maybe not. We will see soon." Sam just walked away as Nat cornered Alex. "What did Sam say or do?" Alex glared halfheartedly and told her. "She's playing a dangerous game...what the hell is she planning?" Throughout the second week people were constantly bickering and breaking out in fights all the while Sam stayed in her room or with Ivanka. The final day of the second week, all was strangely peaceful. The two who attempted escape were free and Sam was also released. Only one still locked up was Juliet. Sam was oddly chipper that day. It seemed to have everyone on edge. Emily couldn't take it and snapped. She started to try and kill Sam. This resulted with them being severely beaten and sent to the medic room. They were left there overnight which is what Sam wanted. She had been prepping and planning for two weeks for this to work. She eased out of her bed in obvious pain but still attempted an escape based on what was learned from the other two. She lasted five minutes longer than the two but with the same result. The doctor was furious and purposely tortured Sam for a full month.


	15. A Glitch

Once the month ended, Sam was brought back from torture. During her month of torture, some people were moved around and housing was changed. Everyone now had a roommate assigned to them. Emily and Alex were paired up since they seemed to click without wanting to kill each other. Obviously Clarisse and Maddie were paired up due to them being twins. Naomi and Jewl were paired together since they seemed okay to be around each other. The next group was Julia and Juliet seeing how they werent trying to kill each other. Sam and Natasha were paired up leaving Savannah without a roommate since co-ed rooms were taboo. That meant Victor and Ryan were paired up. With Sam still locked up at the time, Natasha had Victor help her to snoop through Sams things. They discovered the letter and read it making their eyes go wide and gasp. They just reread it in disbelief.

_Ms. Hayes we regret to inform you that your sister, Melissa Hayes, has died in an explosion where she was being treated for her illnesses. Only one survivor: the head of staff. The funeral for the victims will be held once the crime scene and remains have been cleared. We are sorry for your loss. Update: the funeral will be held on October 31st. They looked at the calendar and saw that it was now July second._

"Dude...this explains her snapping suddenly..her sister died," Victor said in shock. Natasha finally understood what Sam was planning or so she had assumed. "We gotta get her out of here for the funeral. It may be her only saving grace," Nat said already forming a plan. In the current group, letters were still being discussed as new ones were being passed around. Everyone watched Sam as she read hers. It soon floated to the floor as her face showed no emotion. "Miss Hayes?" "My mom was killed in a robbery gone bad...my father disowned me..." No one was sure what to say so Ryan picked up the letter. Julia stole it and read it quickly. "She's not kidding...she is now alone with no one on her side." Everyone looked to Ivanka not sure what could be done. "Samantha, how does that news make you feel?" "I feel...nothing." Sam just got up and walked to the medicine station and willingly took hers before disappearing to her room.


	16. It Begins

Everyone just sat there in a state of shock. No one bothered to go check on her or to see if she even went to her room. "So i think we will put off letters and discuss what it means to feel any and all emotions." That group therapy session lasted an hour longer than normal, so once Natasha made it back to the room it was noticed that Sam was not in their room. A red alert was issued and everyone was on lock down until Sam was found. They searched all over with no luck so Dr. Ivanka went to her office only to find a sleeping Sam on her couch. Ivanka blinked slightly confused at the sight of her but called off the alert in the process of waking Sam. She groggily say up, rubbing her eyes. "Can we talk? Im feeling suicidal..." After a few hours, a highly medicated Sam was brought back to her room. Natasha watched as Sam just laid down, curling up immediately falling asleep. This continued on for three full months till one day the calmness caused Emily to snap. She used her trusty rusted spoon to attack Sam viciously. Before anyone could intervene, Sam grabbed her by the neck. "Senpai has finally noticed you. Now die." Sam twisted and broke Emilys neck with ease and seemed to show no remorse as she picked up Emilys spoon and walked away. Everyone just stared once the doctor showed up. Natasha explained what had happened with the current dead body. "So what im being told is that this was death by self defense? Her next of kin will be notified now everyone to your rooms." Still no one moved causing her to groan. "What is it now?" "Sam left after this...shes still on the loose," Maddie said slightly nervous. No one moved as the doctor was processing this and decided the right course of action. "Alright you all will stay here until she is apprehended." Ivanka then left as everyone just looked everywhere but at the body. Alex was crying over Emilys death. "Ryan...did sam plan this?" He did not answer but instead sat down in his chair with a grin. Before anymore could be said, Naomi ran out of the room almost as if in a trance. It wasnt long before Ryan laughed like a psycho as Ivanka walked in with Sam. Alex growled, "Why isnt she in a straight jacket?!" Alex slowly advanced when Naomi burst in with a pipe sharpened to a stake. She tackled and thrust the stake into Alex"s heart, killing her instantly. Naomi was restrained and when asked why only thing gotten in reply was, "Vampire destroyed as was Master's plan." She was escorted out by Ivanka ad Sam smiled. "So it begins," said Natasha ad Sam and Ryan shared looks.


	17. Phase Two

The sharing of looks did not go unnoticed and Victor made a mental note to inform Nat. They were all sent to their rooms for the rest of the night. Back in the room Natasha looked over to Sam. "What game are you playing here? It ends with a lot of death..." Sam smirked, "My own version of Life. Your turn has yet to come. It's still Naomi's turn. Be patient Natasha dear, the fun has only just begun." Natasha was a bit terrified yet also intrigued with the dangerous game. "So you are choosing who dies and how?" "Nah, the player makes their own moves. I watch and moderate when necessary. The death is of their own making. There are no set turns so after Naomi it's anyone's go," Sam explained with a sadistic grin that gave Natasha chills. "Sam...does anyone survive your game?" Sam didn't answer and just went to sleep leaving Natasha guessing. The next morning Naomi was out and about still in a trance like state. She was obviously under watch at the breakfast table when doctors were triple their usual number. "Jewl, your parents killer is now vanquished." As if those were magic words, Naomi collapsed as Jewl freaked out. "Im not insane! Some psycho killed my parents!" Both were taken away and not heard from for the rest of the day. Victor went to Natasha but saw she was not alone. Clarisse and Maddie were standing with her as Victor walked over. "Um Nat can we talk in private?" "Dude they are aware of Sam/Ryan planning so share whatever you got to."

He sighed and explained. "Makes sense after what i was told last night. Sam is playing with us all in her sick and twisted game of Life." Sam walked by them with a blank look, causing them to go silent and watch. She stopped and looked back. "Another free, phase two." She then continued on as if nothing happened. Not even five minutes later, Ivanka had everyone come to the therapy room. Standing there was Jewl with her bags packed and a Naomi in cuffs. "So Jewl here is now an outpatient due to her having a breakthrough. So she is essentially cured and is going home. Sadly, Naomi here is being moved to prison as is her sentence for murder. Say goodbye to them for they will not be returning here ever." After the goodbyes were said and the girls left, the group started early. "Mail call!" Everyone was given something, strangely Sam was as well. "Sam you will read that first and out loud." Sam nodded and did as told. "Miss Hayes we regret to inform you that there will be no funeral for Melissa or Carly Hayes as Richard Hayes wanted them buried with no hassle. Their graves are in the family plot even though Melissa was disowned." Sam stopped reading, anger obviously distorting her features. She went to a wall and started to punch it repeatedly snarling, "That low life piece of dog shit! He never cared about them. I bet it was his fucking slut who suggested it." The room watched in silence until Sam broke her hand and Ivanka finally stopped her. "Julia take her to get her hand fixed. The rest of us will discuss anger management."


	18. Freedom Comes With Sacrifice

After that outburst, Sam constantly kept getting angry which sadly resulted in her being put in isolation. This set off her panic attacks and anxiety attacks. Not to mention the voices in her head were constantly screaming, blaming her for their lock up. With each outburst, isolation was made longer and longer. It got to the point that all of us loonies felt bad for her predicament. Savannah came up with an idea that shocked us all considering her and Sam was never seen speaking to each other. "We could break Sam out of isolation but it will require distractions plus someone actually breaking her out...any ideas?" No one said anything but all were looking to me, Natasha. Somehow i became a leader of this group which is very enticing to do things with but nonetheless i gotta lead them for Sam. "Fine...we will break her out but it would mean almost certain death for us and there's no telling what state she is in." They broke up their discussion lest anyone gets suspicious. For an entire week they kept tossing ideas back and forth and still couldn't agree on anything. Finally Ryan just improvised a plan and told no one until it was five minutes before. "Break out in fights. I'll also do a fight that should give Natasha time to free Sam. Make them count."

Ryan then ran off and started attacking everyone he could including orderlies. Once the entire level was in a riot, Natasha ran to alert the doctor. "Ryan is going ballistic!" "Why now of all days?" "Well him and Sam are pretty close...maybe he misses her?" Ivanka pondered this for a moment which annoyed me greatly. "He's on a murderous rampage against everyone, including staff." By this time Ivanka knew Sam had to be freed but little did anyone know, it was already too late to stop Ryan. They ran to Sams room to free her. Sadly Sam became very fragile in her isolation and had to be coaxed out. "Ryan needs you to calm him...he's attacking everyone!" Sam ran out the room, following the sounds of yelling. Once they got close, the stench of blood filled the air. The first casualty found was Julia. She was so savagely beaten that bones were dislocated and pushing out of the skin. "She's alive, barely but still..." I said after checking for her pulse. Besides dead workers, the first patient seen as dead was Maddie. Savannah was found hiding as was Juliet. Currently Victor was trying to get Ryan to let Clarisse go to no avail. "Ryan!" Sam yelled just as he snapped the neck of the last living twin. He snapped out of his haze confused. "S-sam?" Her eyes were wide as something inside herself snapped. She slapped Ryan then hugged him. "No more..." He nodded and seemed to return to normal.


	19. Sam's Goodbye

Once everyone and everything was cleaned up, Julia was immediately transferred to a hospital for her crippling injuries. Ryan was then locked up until it was figured out what had set him off in the first place. No one said anything for the first time. Sam was left free under observation in case she flipped the script again. Everything remained at peace for quite awhile which was odd and begging for some disaster to happen. Ivanka had gathered our ever dwindling group again to say yet another goodbye. This time it was Victor. He was transitioning into the outpatient program since he had reformed himself enough to be let loose early. Savannah was the next to leave us behind. Her family basically felt guilty for locking her up and claimed she was well enough to be freed. Basically she became yet another outpatient who stayed home. Over the next few months, everything was pretty much at peace with only just four psychos left. Ivanka was actually taking time to work with all of us one on one. It seemed she wanted to help us finally after realizing we needed just one person to help. Surprisingly, Juliet's sanity came back only to have the crushing guilt of what she had done lay heavily on her mind. She had showed all the classic signs of someone on the edge. Sadly the only ones to notice couldn't help her and it became too late to save her. The next morning we all found her hanging from the fan in the therapy room.

"Then there were three psychos left. Who's next on the Devil's hit list?" Natasha asked halfheartedly joking, trying to lighten the mood. Sam stood up and barley whispered so no one heard her, "I am." She then looked to Ivanka, her face showing nothing. "Can i go to my room? I dont feel up for therapy today." She nodded and Sam was escorted out and surprisingly went straight to her room with no fights. Sam wrote a detailed letter and addressed it to Natasha and when to open it. She then hid it very well among Natashas things were only Nat could find it. The final phase to Sams plan was completed and all that was left to do was sleep till morning. Dinner was called and Sam willingly went and sat down. She ate slowly waiting for the doctor to leave before speaking quietly. "Tomorrow, Ryan it begins...Natasha you gotta promise me something." Natasha nodded albeit confused as to what was happening. "Promise to forget us...your life outside will depend on it." Sam got up and left with Ryan soon following. Natasha got up to follow when Ivanka stopped her. "Watch out for Samantha...she has suicidal tendencies." Natasha nodded with a gulp before leaving. All night it was peaceful, however once the sun came up that all quickly changed. Sam had woken up grumpily which caused her to refuse her medicines. This in turn lead to her yelling at the voices in her head again. This resulted in a food fight turned fist fight between Sam and Ryan. It then went from fists to lunch trays. Once they were broke up, both were bloodied and glaring daggers. Therapy session came early today in hopes of resolving the anger. That was a terrible idea since it lead them to both completely lose all their sanity and control. Once it quieted down, somehow both of them lay dead. Upon further inspection it was seen that they had stabbed each other. Ivanka then looked to Natasha with interest. "So Natasha, tell me who exactly was Sam H. and Ryan H?" Natasha now realized why Sam made her promise to forget. "They are..."


	20. Epilogue

It had finally been a full year that had passed since Natasha was in that asylum. It finally hit her at the realization that she was free because of a single question. She pulled out the letter she had found upon entering her apartment after being released. On the front it had her name and a date of when to open. Today was the day she could finally open it. She gingerly pulled out the letter that was inside. It was faded from age but Natasha could still read out what Sam had written her all that time ago. She took a breath, hands shaking causing the letter to fall from her grasp. "Come on Nat, you promised to do it now." Carefully picking it back up, she took a moment to mentally prepare. What was with in that letter, she could never prepare for. Tears sprang to her eyes as she slowly read each word. It took her rereading it five times to fully comprehend the truth with in those words. Natasha slid down her wall and just cried, letting the letter fall and catch the light.

_Natasha,_

_Im sorry for all that had happened in this horrible asylum. I know it took you forever to attempt to believe the lie that maniac doctor had forced on you. Moment of truth: we actually existed. The entire elaborate game of life i played was never to give myself freedom, but rather to help you. I know it seems all twisted but in the end, this was never my story of escape but yours of surviving the impossible. Lastly, go to this address...show the horrible asshole standing there this letter. He will promptly explain things to you. You were my only friend in that hell hole...thank you - Sam_

_3908 W Devlin St_

_34081 Satin, Fl plot 666_

Natasha gathered her wits about her and drove to the address only to see it was a cemetery. She found the plot and saw four headstones plus room for one more grave. Kneeling at the big stone was a man with a single lily crying. Natasha then realized this was the Hayes family plot. It didn't take much for Natasha to figure out who the crying man was. She walked up slowly and saw that Sam definitely took after her father in the looks department. Oddly though so did Ryan. Natasha took a breath before speaking. "Are you by chance a Richard Hayes?" She asked timidly. The man looked at her glaring before harshly asking, "who wants to know eh?" "I knew Sam...from the asylum." His features distorted before softening. "So you what, want to extort money from me too?" She glared at him for that insult. "Actually you fucking dildo, i want to pay respect to my fallen friend," she said before decking him in the nose causing it to break. He bewilderingly held his nose and looked at her. "You hit me!" She just shrugged and walked off to look at the stones when he grabbed her shoulder, effectively stopping her. "Do you have proof of knowing Samantha back from that horrible time?" She showed him the letter. After reading it, he gave it back to her plus a yellow envelope before leaving. She didn't even bother opening the envelope before looking at the tombstones. The one with the lily was dedicated to the mother. The next one was Melissa followed by Sam. The last stone made her eyes widen in shock. Each stone had a name on it and proceeded to read as so:

_Carly Hayes_

_Loving mother_

_Melissa Hayes_

_Eldest daughter_

_Samantha Hayes_

_Youngest child_

_Ryan Hayes_

_Only son_

_Beloved brother_

_Savior in the end_

She paid her respects for two hours before leaving and muttering, "He was her brother..." This confused her greatly but she went home still clutching the yellow envelope. It took her a while to calm down enough to attempt to even open the envelope itself. Once it was opened, inside was a bunch of legal documents and a letter explaining everything. This caused her to burst into tears as it dawned on her. "I made real friends...and now they are gone." The letter basically said that Ryan knew Melissa was killed which is why he went to where Sam was. It also explained that two weeks before their deaths, they had written to their father begging for him to claim Sam again as the rightful heir. He did so and followed her wishes, leaving the entire Hayes fortune to Natasha Parker, the only true friend of Samantha. With her new found riches, Natasha instantly began looking for the sole survivors of that hell of an asylum. The first thing she found was an obituary for Ivanka Stump whose real name was Lori Roberts. Apparently she died in a fire after her place of residence in the very asylum was suddenly set ablaze from one of the rooms that was claimed to be haunted. Turns out she herself was a mental patient that convinced the orderlies and everyone that she was the new doctor. The next person she found was Savannah. Upon digging and asking questions, it was learned that Savannah had another break down and was in therapy with a female therapist and was living a somewhat decent life.

Sadly Naomi was still in prison without a chance for parole, but she was actually getting the proper help. Victor seemed to be the luckier one of the survivors. He was now in college and suffered minor setbacks here and there. Jewl had been fostered by a family member and was in therapy to cope with the loss. From that point on Jewl seemingly vanished from existence. Julia had recovered from her injuries but sadly was paralyzed. But on the up side, she was in a proper asylum that offered decent care. Hannah it turns out was wrongfully diagnosed and placed in there. She was never truly insane. Natasha set out to improve their lives as best she could. She got it to where Naomi was paroled. Naomi functioned perfectly in the real world and Natasha got her a job and a place to live. Savannah's therapy was paid for and everything she needed was taken care of. Since Jewl couldn't be found, Natasha gave it to her relatives. She then proceeded to pay for Julia to be properly taken care of. Hannah's college was paid for and any other schooling she needed for her career choice. The last thing she did was go to Victor. He hugged her in shock. It wasn’t long before they got together and eventually got married. Through everything that had happened, they found love and still visited the graves of their fallen friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and thats the end folks. hope all lose ends were tied up.


End file.
